The Girl Stuck in the TARDIS
by TheGirlLostInTime
Summary: Martha Higgens is a forgotten companion of the Doctor. She doesn't spend much time with him before he dumps her back on Earth, but she does not accept that farewell, and sneaks back into the TARDIS. The Doctor may not be aware, but the TARDIS knows of this stowaway and starts to toy around...
1. Day 1

Day 1

My name is Martha Higgens. I don't remember how long I've been in here; all I know is that I'm stuck. There's this thing called the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It looks like an ordinary old police box, but it's so much more. Why? Because it's bigger on the inside. But when I say bigger, don't just mean that you walk in and there is a control panel right there with lots of leg room. I mean that you can actually get lost in these hallways, as I have. And right now, I'm in the library. That's where I've been for a while now, I think.

Time is endless in here. I haven't seen the Doctor in minutes, hours, years, decades. I can't tell, and I can't tell if I've aged or not. I'm not hungry, and I'm never thirsty, but I guess that's just the TARDIS keeping me alive.

I live in the library now. That's the only thing I guess I can say; that I "live" here. But honestly, I haven't moved from here in…who knows how long? But only now am I deciding to write. For a while I just kind of wandered the hallways until it got to a point that I couldn't make my way back. The only place I could come back to was here, and I guess this is where I'm going to stay for a while.

I've read several books already. They're really different, but some I don't understand at all. I figured it must be the translation; seeing as most of these books are alien to me, they must be in a different language, and although the TARDIS interface must be trying hard to translate them for me, there are just some that just don't cut it.

I haven't found any books from Earth yet, or about humans. You think there would be, seeing as there is nearly every other race there could possibly be in these books. Like how there's this race called the Goethimidines. They're tiny little people with heads too big for their body. When they die, their head splits open and out comes a young Goethimidine. They only live for 24 hours; their biological programing makes a few years for us a second for them.

I get really lonely here sometimes. I really wish the Doctor hadn't left me…I wouldn't have had to hijack his TARDIS, but that's a different story…I have every confidence the Doctor will come looking for me once he finds out that I'm not safely tucked away in the year I'm supposed to be. But until that time comes, I've got a whole library to wander through.


	2. Day 2

Day 2

I guess I should explain my calendar. I don't know the days as I explained before, but rather just count the days based on when I sleep and when I wake up. A day for me ranges anywhere from a few minutes to several normal days; I can never tell.

I finally found my first book on the human race. It's a small little thing with pages falling out and the back of it is blank. The author's name is ineligible along with most of the writing which was to my disappointment. Despite the outward appearance of this book, it's from the future; or my future anyway. The year is marked 3001, but that's just about all I can read. I'm not sure if it's the translating that's bad or that this book isn't ready to read, but in any case the only thing I can do is put it down.

There's a section of the library that I've made my home. It already has several large stacks of books I've read or intent on reading. The little one I have on humans is put on the desk in the corner, waiting to be translated. After all, there has to be a translating book in here somewhere so that I can read these without them having to be translated for me by the TARDIS.

Anyway, I'm getting away from the main reason I meant to write in here today. Strange things have been happening, or rather, the things that are _supposed _to be normal are happening. I heard footsteps outside the library the other day but when I got to the door, it was locked. I know the TARDIS has the power to do that, but it seems as if she didn't; somebody has locked me in here from the outside. I would guess the Doctor, but he doesn't know I'm here yet…he _shouldn't_ know I'm here yet…


End file.
